Perseus Jackson and the Element Wolves
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: FIRST SERIES, BOOK ONE: After the giant war, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon disappeared, again. Only this time it wasn't because of Queen Hera. What happens when Percy comes back to camp a year later? What has happened to the young son of Poseidon in that year? And will there be another war? Find out in Perseus Jackson and the Element Wolves.
1. Disclaimer and Prologue

Disclaimer

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the following characters except Alpha.**

 **All rights go to Rick Riordon.**

 **Enjoy the book!**

 **~ MsPenguingirl1234**

Prologue

It's been a year since the giant war.

It's been a year since the seven came back from Greece.

It's been a year since the defeat of Gaea Mother Earth herself.

It's been a year since Leo came back to camp with Calypso.

But overall it's been a year since Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon disappeared, again, this time no one knows where or why. But they do know this not even the fates know.

But be prepared for his return in Perseus Jackson and the Element Wolves.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Attack

Chapter 1 - The Attack

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

I was on the beach after teaching some new campers Greek and started thinking about the last year.

I can't believe it, it's been a year since Percy disappeared again...

 _Well technically speaking it's been almost ten months, not a year..._ Said the logical side of me.

But for once I don't listen because these ten months to me is like ten years without him. I sigh as I look out to the sea, It helps me feel like he's still here with me. But no one can find him not even the fates. _I saw his life cord disintegrate before my eyes, the Fates said he was beyond their sight.._

I sighed again "Annabeth?!" as I heard several voices shouted. I look over to see the rest of the seven along with Nico and Thalia.

"Oh Annabeth" Piper said as she came and hugged me, it was then that I realized I was crying. _When did that happen.._.

"Oh when I see that Kelp Head again, I am so going to kill him" Thalia threatened. I shook my head.

"Annabeth, don't worry he will come back for you" Hazel said firmly. I was about to reply when we heard the first boom.

When we got there the camp was in chaos every demi-god, satyr, tree nymph, and god in battle.

You must be thinking _What god? The Olympians shut down Olympus! why are there-_ Let me explain after Percy disappeared Camp Half-Blood as well as Camp Jupiter went to Olympus to demand where Percy was. Sadly no one knew, the Fates appeared and showed us his disintegrating life cord saying they didn't know where he was and he's out of their sphere of control.

After a lot of shouting the Olympians agreed to help find him. As well as the Fates breaking the ancient law of not seeing their children.

We honored Percy's memory by making one camp where Camp Half-Blood was, opened Olympus back up, made a new big city like New Rome, and made a memorial on Olympus. He's not died Lord Hades said he wasn't, but we haven't lost hope and until we find him, we can remember who he is.

Any ways I was fighting these shadow dog like creatures in front of Thalia's tree, when a hooded figure jumped out of the shadows and started killing every last one.

I was standing there in awe. He fought with two swords and he technique was flawless. He also used ice, shadows, light, arrows, and throwing knives to kill them.

After the last one died, he stood on Half-Blood Hill With a black bellowing cloak underneath was a black shirt, dark skinny jeans and combat boots. He had a strip of cloth around his right forearm, and a utility belt around his waist. He looked like as a well trained assassin.

 **That is chapter one. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**


	3. Chapter 2 - Home Coming

Chapter 2 - Home Coming

 **~3rd Person POV~**

As the well trained and deadly assassin stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill. No one said a word.

That was until Zeus being the god of thunder, thundered. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"You don't remember me uncle?" the assassin said calmly, but on the inside was laughing.

Everyone was shocked by that. The figure was a nephew of Zeus but...

Annabeth gasped, "Percy?" By now everyone was looking in hope at the assassin.

He flipped his hood back and grinned. "The one and only."

 **~Percy's POV~**

Once I said that everyone took in my appearance from my combat boots, dark blue skinny jeans, utility belt (with many hidden weapons), my black sword, black shirt, flowing black cape, to my sea-green eyes and messy black hair.

I smirked, "Miss me?" That got everyone, and I mean everyone, to run up.

First it was my dad who gave a hug, then the seven(minus Annabeth), senior councilors, Nico, and Thalia, who shocked me.

And last but not least was my amazing and beautiful girlfriend Annabeth.

She walked up to me and stared. I could tell she was trying really hard not to cry.

"Why did you leave?" She demanded, but I could hear the desperation in her voice.

I sighed, looking her in the eye. "It's a long story."

"I have time," was her reply.

How can I tell them what happened in the last ten months? Do I really want to tell them? Was it my story to tell?

"Annabeth..." I started, "Someday I will tell you, but not now. I can't for many reasons. I hope you can understand that." I knew by the look she was giving me she thought I didn't trust her. But I did.

"But for now," I took a few steps back and said to everyone "How come the camp was attacked by a clan of Nightmares?"

Everyone looked confused, "A nightmare?" Athena asked.

I sighed. How many times am I going to sigh today?

"I don't know? You tell me." I looked over and saw Alpha.

Annabeth took a step forward with her knife. I put my arm out to stop her and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering she walked up to me crossed her arms and threatened me. "Do you know how many clans of Nightmares I have killed while you were talking?" I didn't answer instead she walked up to my ear and said something low enough no one will hear, "I win the bet."

She backed away, while I threw my head back and groaned. "Pay up," She held out her hand. I reached in my belt and pulled out a vial and handed it to her. she put it away in her belt before announcing to everyone, "There's a war coming!"

 **Thank you everyone for all the reviews. When I saw that I almost cried!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**


	4. Chapter 3 - Arguing on Olympus

Chapter 3 - Arguing on Olympus

 **~Thalia's POV~**

After hooded girl introduced herself as Alpha and said there was a war coming, you would think the Olympians would argue. But that's not what happened.

The Olympians brought the whole camp, hunters, and amazons to Olympus. That's when Percy and Alpha started arguing in the middle of the thrones.

After ten minutes, I turned to Annabeth and asked "What language are they speaking?"  
She just shrugged. I think everyone was trying to figure it out. Athena had many books out trying to compare languages.

I go back to their argument, "- elprup syeknom." Alpha said and left Percy confused.

"What?" I'm glad he said it in English. But now I think everyone's confused.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can't we come to an understanding?" I don't know what she was talking about, but Percy did "Fine. You do know this conversation is far from over?" I was shocked by the seriousness in his voice as well as regret, sadness, and understanding.

Alpha smiled from under her hood like this was a usual thing before shouting, "Woh ynam semit od I evah ot yas, ti saw ym eciohc?!"

"I dluohs evah depots uoy!" Great now their starting again.

"Ti saw ym eciohc! Uoy toidi!" At this point she screamed it.

We all stared in shock. Percy looked hurt while Alpha was breathing hard.

"What just happened?" Leo asked completely confused.

"I'm pretty sure everyone's confused." I replied, then turned to Percy and Alpha. "What language was that? What were you even arguing about?"

They shared a look before Alpha changed the subject, coldly. "The reason I'm here is to warn you about the war. Not to tell you my life story."

"Who's planning on going against us?" Athena asked.

Both Percy and Alpha scoffed "This isn't your war. Your only caught up in it. If it were up to us we would take _OUR_ war somewhere else." Okay that's creepy...

"What do you mean _YOUR_ war?!" Several Olympians demanded.

 _BEEP BEEP_

 _BEEP BEEP_

I looked around for the noise and found Alpha and Percy pulling a type of what looked to be a phone.

"A clan of Nightmares. We should go." Alpha said. Before anyone could say anything Percy said, "Wait!"

Alpha looked at him from under her hood before he continued "How about we start the bet back up again. But this time its two instead of one?"

Alpha grinned, "I'm about to crush you."

"As if you could or would do that."

"Shut up!"

The good news, they weren't fighting anymore. Bad news, they looked like they were going to leave.

"Wait!" Poseidon shouted, "You can't leave again, son." I second that one. Percy shouldn't leave like that.

Percy turned to his father. "Dad, you will understand my reasons after the war." He looked from Poseidon to Alpha, who nodded in return. "I'll see you again..." before anyone could say anything both him and Alpha teleported away leaving everyone speechless.

 **I can't believe the amount of support I am getting on this book. I wrote this almost two years ago, and...*Sighs* I still can't believe how much support and how much time has gone by. I really appreciate everything that you all do for this story! It's because of the readers that I write!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Two days later

Chapter 4 - Two days later

 **~3rd Person POV~**

All the Campers and Gods were in the dining pavilion eating lunch.

At the Athena table, Annabeth was still trying to figure out what language Percy was saying two days before. As well as who Alpha really is? How did they know each other? What happened to Percy during the last year?

There are so many questions she wanted the answers to. It's not only her thinking about those questions, everyone else in the dining pavilion were  
thinking about the same thing.

"Can't you see where Percy is?" Thalia demanded towards Lord Poseidon from Artemis' table. He only sighed and looked over to where she sat before answering tiredly, "I can't find him. I already tried. It won't work."

That's when Annabeth finally exploded. "But where could he be? Who is that mysterious Alpha girl? How come they know each other? What language were they even speaking?!" By the ending of her explosion she screamed it. Breathing heavily she was going to say something to all the shocked and pity  
faces she was getting from everyone.

That was until a voice spoke up. "Here. A friend. And I can't answer the last two questions." At the entrance of the pavilion was the one and only Perseus  
Jackson Son of Poseidon, wearing a sea-green t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

He smirked, "Close your mouths, you'll attract flies." Everyone who had their mouths open in shock, closed them. "Now for your unspoken question, I was  
around. Heard someone scream. Thought I would check it out." He looked over to Annabeth when he spoke and she blushed, before getting up from her table and walking towards him angrily.

She stopped about two feet in front of him. "I want to know everything. I deserve to know everything."

Percy looked her in the eye and sighed. "All I can tell you is that this war is like the Titan War."

The gods were shocked and a little scared. All the demigods that were in the Titan War were nervous.

The Stoll twins were the ones to break the shocked and nervous silence. "You mean you going to the Styx. Going and guarding the entrances of the city.  
Defending Olympus-" Connor started

"-You two getting together. Annabeth risking her life for you. You two always flirting and kissing. And-" Travis was finishing.

"No." Percy interrupted while him and Annabeth were blushing scarlet. "Kronos isn't rising again-" everyone released the breath they didn't realized they  
were holding, "-what I meant was they're trying to use demigods against us. But, they only have a few minor gods. That's all."

"Who are-" Athena was interrupted by a out of breath Alpha who appeared next to Percy.

"Plan A is not going to work" Alpha said after catching her breath. Percy opened his mouth to respond when she continued "As well as Plans B, C, and  
D. We need a new plan."

Percy's eyes gazed over for a moment. Then turned back towards Alpha "Nalp: Ni emit tuo?"

Alpha took a step back and looked at him in horror. "How do you know about that?"

"Same way you do. Suratrat taught me how."

Alpha sighed in relief. "Then we need the approval of the Olympians." They both turned to Zeus.

"There will be a battle against some powerful Nightmares soon. We would like your permission to train everyone here." Alpha said in a convincing voice.

Zeus was thinking, when Athena said, "It's wise to accept." Zeus agreed.

In a blast of black and white energy everyone disappeared from the pavilion.

 **I woke up to so many notifications, RIP my sleep. XD**

 **Thanks for the continuing support. This is only book one, I have about fifteen more books after this one. You can thank me later for so many books! *Grins crazily* LATER! *Leaves to go do...something...?***

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Plan: In Time-out

Chapter 5 - Plan: In Time-out

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

As the light died down, I looked around and saw we were in a huge gym. It had everything a demigod needed with practice dummies in a huge arena in the back right corner, a huge archery range in the center back, to the left of that was a big swimming pool, a kitchen and cafe to my left, to my right is bathrooms and locker rooms, and in the center is filled with equipment that you would find in a gym as well as a few things gymnasts would use.

I was brought out of my trance when I heard an arrow hit flesh with the sound of someone dying.

I look over to see Percy on the ground with arrows in his heart. _No no no, he can't just die..._ I thought over and over again as I run up to his body with the rest of the seven, Nico, Thalia, and Poseidon behind me.

When I got there, his eyes closed and he had no pulse. I started crying. _I found him again for the second time and he died right in front of me..._

 _This can't be it..._

I looked up to see everyone with tears in their eyes expect Alpha, who was smiling softly.

"Why are you smiling?" I demanded.

"Because, we normally don't bring visitors." Was all I got. Which made me confused.

"He just died and your bringing up that you normally don't have visitors!" I was mad I spend the last ten months looking for Percy and he dies right in front of me.

She sat down across from me and tilted her head to the side. "You don't understand. Yes, he's dead." I cried even more. "But, time is different here. As well as... well everything. Yes, he died..." she reach out and wiped away my tears with her hands for a few minutes.

When I was done crying, she smiled softly again and said. "Computer, Resurrect Percy"

I looked at her with hope. "Invalid." Said a computer like voice. My hope left, while Alpha frowned.

"Computer, Resurrect Ome." I was confused. The computer replied 'Invalid' again.

"He changed it. Bloody idiot." Alpha swore under her breath. "Computer, Resurrect Omega"

I was confused again. _How can Alpha and Percy do this to me?!_

"Resurrecting Omega." The computer said again. There was a light and Percy shot up. He flew into Alpha, giving her a hug.

Alpha started to rub circles in his back as she said softly, "I'm right here. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, everyone was freaking out when you died." Silence. She smiled sadly. "I swear."

He pulled back. Alpha reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial. It was gold with specks of white and black. Handing it to Percy, he took the top off and drank it all.

It must of healed him because he looked better. _Anything is better when he's not dead..._ A little voice in my head said. I shook those thoughts away.

Alpha and Percy both stood up. "Well I guess we should start training." Was all Percy said. _This isn't over, Percy. I will talk to you about this..._

 **There is chapter five! Crazy day with everything happening at once...*Sighs, breathing heavily with a huge grin* Thank you all for reviewing! It warms me to see the readers enjoying themselves! :)**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Training and Revealing

Chapter 6 - Training and Revealing

 **I updated last chapter. The reason? Because in the last chapter (ONLY in the last chapter), I had spelled a word wrong. Thank you for pointing it out, but next time, please don't write 'whatever imaginary word that is'. It sucked getting notification with a review like that. And it is a word, look it up. I'm sorry, but I'm a little a annoyed with your review. Even my mom scoffed a little. I'm not trying to be mean, just know it isn't a big deal. Just don't word it like that for anyone. Thank you.**

 **Now! To the chapter! :D**

 **~Hazel's POV~**

When Percy said training I didn't think he meant training until you drop. But I have to hand it to Alpha and Percy. They taught all if us how to beat a Nightmare, to be stealthy, and how to get to one place to another from a short distance, fast.

As well as training with the weapons we use and powers.

 _That was five hours worth of training, but is there more to do..._ I groaned with my head on my arms resting on a table in the cafe.

Frank nudged me, "You okay Hazel?" I nodded. I picked up my head and looked around the table. To my right was Frank, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Annabeth, then Nico on my left.

I looked back at Frank. "Fine. Just a little sore."

Everyone at the table mumbled in agreement. "That kelp head was trying to _kill_ us! Not _train_ us!" Thalia exclaimed. Annabeth was a about to say something when Leo ran over.

"I just did a Jason!" He exclaimed happily (Unlike how Thalia did a second ago).

Jason looked at Leo funny. "A what?" Leo was probably going to explain when a loud splash with a scream, and a laugh happened.

We all stood up. "What was that?" Piper asked. We didn't know. It was probably a rhetorical question, but Leo answered anyway. "Percy and Alpha." we stared at him, "There at the pool." he shrugged like it was no big deal.

We all ran over to the pool to see Alpha sitting next to Percy with her head on his chest. Percy put his arms around her. _And started singing?_

 **~Alpha's POV~**

I was laying my head on Percy's chest when he started singing.

"All her life she has seen  
All the meaner side of me  
They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street

Now she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow..." I knew everyone else was here. But in this rare moment I didn't care.

I started singing. "All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow..."

We started singing the chorus together. "When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)..."

He sang again. "All the hurt, all the lies  
All the tears that they cry  
When the moment is just right  
You see fire in their eyes..."

My turn. "'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow..."

Both. "When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

{Power, power, power, power, power}

{Power, power, power, power, power}

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

{Power, power, power, power, power}

{Power, power, power, power, power}

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)..."

His turn. "She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul..."

Mine. "He's a got a beast in his belly  
That's so hard to control..."

Both. "'Cause they've taken too much hits  
Taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode..."

His turn. "She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul..."

Mine. "He's a got a beast in his belly  
That's so hard to control..."

Both. "'Cause they've taken too much hits  
Taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode, explode, explode, explode

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

{Power, power, power, power, power}

Oh, yeah...

{Power, power, power, power, power}

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

{Power, power, power, power, power}

{Power, power, power, power, power}

Ooh, yeah  
Whoa

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)..."

Percy. "When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly."

After the last line we just sat there. It's been a while since we had a singing session. And we had never had an audience watching before.

Before I knew what was happening I was underwater with Percy. He made an air bubble and sat down. I followed.

"They saw us." He said, looking down at his lap.

"Who cares." He looked up and was about to say something stupid like, _I have never sang to any one before. Not even my mom._ But I said "Where's the Percy I know." He closed his mouth "Who didn't care about who he was. Or what anyone else thinks. Show me that Percy. That's the Percy I love." I finished quietly.

He looked at me and said something I had never expected. "Reveal yourself." Just two words.

I was scared. I felt like a child. Young and insecure. What if...

No, I told myself. I stood up and jumped out of the bubble. And started swimming up...

 **~Piper's POV~**

We all stood still watching them talk underwater. After a few minutes Percy said something to which Alpha stood jumped out of the bubble and started swimming up leaving Percy sitting there shocked.

Alpha got out, when Percy shook of his shock and swam up.

Alpha was drying off when Percy came dripping wet with his cloak. "You can't be serious."

She looked at him. "I have never been this serious in my life."

"I know that, but, what if-" He started

"Enough with the 'what if's. It's my choice." With that Percy didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You sure?" He asked.

"400% sure." He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Well it's your choice, Alpha."

She shook her head and smiled "No. That is not what you call me."

He pulled off his hood with a smile. "In that case. I would love to see you again, Kayla"

She smiled and pulled off her hood. She had dark brown hair with red and light brown natural highlights, murky green eyes, and a round face. All in all she looked beautiful.

"You're the best." she smiled at Percy.

"Yea. And you are impossible."

"You're infuriating."

They laughed like it was a inside joke and hugged. When they pulled back they were completely dry.

Alpha, no, Kayla looked over at us. "Well I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Michaela. No one call me Kayla. Only Percy can." They both smiled.

"Well we have to talk. But we will be there when the Nightmare's attack." That was all I heard Percy say when my vision turned black.

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed. Song was Superheroes By The Script.**

 **For the next chapter you will see Leo 'Pull a Jason'. Probably the worst idea I ever had. You will find out what that means. As well as a shooting star crashing into Jason?!**

 **Find out in Perseus Jackson and the Element Wolves Chapter 7! Dun Dun Dun.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**


	8. Chapter 7 - Title Too Long

Chapter 7 - Fights and Wishing on a Shooting Leo

 **Play the song was Warriors By Imagine Dragons, it helps set the mood for the chapter. :)**

 **~Jason's POV~**

Exactly two hours after we returned to camp the Nightmares attacked. I'm glad that we did the defenses once we got back.

I was flying around with Nightmares everywhere. When we killed one, two more would appeared. There's no sign of Percy or Michaela. _Speaking of missing..._

I landed next to Piper. "Pipes, do you know where Leo is?" I yelled over the sounds of battle. She looked over a little worried. "I haven't seen him since the battle started!" She yelled back. I was going to fly again. When I saw white and black lights plus explosions. _Well finally their here..._ I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of lights and explosions (to which we had to look away. Including the gods). The lights died. Michaela was next to Thalia's tree kneeling down in her cloak looking at something. Percy was about forty feet to her right picking up arrows, also in his cloak.

Michaela looked back. "Jason, I would move if I were you." _Wait what?_ She stood and turned fully with her arms crossed "Make a wish before it goes out."

 _What..._ was all I had time to think before something or _someone_ fell on me. _"JASON!"_

 **~Piper's POV~**

I sighed in relief. Leo managed to blow himself out. And Jason looked fine, but might get bruises tomorrow.

Leo got up and helped Jason up. "I told you I pulled a Jason. I was flying." **(That's my bad idea. I gave an extreme ADHD Leo the ability to fly).** I was shocked.

I turned to Percy and Michaela. To see both doing what they were doing before. I crossed my arms "And who taught Leo how to fly?"

That's when something snapped. _I think I heard it.._

Both of them faced each other and starting arguing.

"What just happened?" Hazel asked. Everyone was lost on what just happened.

I tuned back into their argument.

"-you treating me like a little kid. Just because your older doesn't mean anything." Michaela was saying.

"I thought this was what you wanted. I didn't mean-" Percy tried.

"Mean what. To disrespect me. To practically betray me." Percy flinched "Because that is exactly what you did. And I'm done." She finished quietly. Percy looked in disbelief. "Michaela I-"

"No. I will do my part in the war, you do yours. Get someone else to help you with the portal. I'm done."

She turned. There was a white flash. I looked away with everyone else (Not Percy or Michaela). And there stood a white mighty unicorn. Michaela was about to climb onto the saddle when a pitch black wolf ran from the woods and stood in front of Percy. It barked threatening at Michaela.

"Call it off." She whispered.

"CALL IT OFF!" She repeated. We all took a step back, except Percy and the wolf.

Percy took a deep breath and the wolf sat down. Michaela got on the unicorn and turned "I _NEVER_ want to see you again." With that it ran off.

I looked at Percy to see him turn on his heel and walking off into the woods with the wolf on his tail.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

 **Hey, guys...I'm going to leave these two chapters here. I'm not trying to sound depressed, but my world is literally...too much to bear right now. I might not be updating, because I'm really not in the mood. I'm seriously snappish right now. I will see how I feel tomorrow night (might not be much of a improvement), or Thursday. I actually might be better Thursday seeing as it's my day off.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**.


	9. Chapter 8 - Title Too Long

Chapter 8 - Only the Lord of the Dead Can Understand

 **Play the s** **ong Everything has changed By Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran, it helps set the mood for the chapter.**

 **~Chiron's POV~**

 **The next morning at breakfast...**

No one has seen Percy since yesterday. We had decided if he didn't show up for breakfast we would start looking.

Suddenly, the dining pavilion went quiet. I looked over at the entrance. Standing there in a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans was Percy.

He ignored all the stares, got some food, sacrificed some, and then sat down at his table.

Everyone was silent while he ate. He looked a little upset.

Piper got up and walked over in front of him. "Percy, I am so, so, so sorry for-" She cut with him looking over at her. "Piper, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." Then went back to eating.

We all stared at him in confusion.

"But I thought you two had a good relationship. Why aren't you upset?" Hazel asked in confusion.

He stopped eating and looked over at her. "Because, we both knew this was going to happen." We must have looked confused, because, he sighed before explaining. "Michaela is the champion of the fates. And once something bad happens, something rewarding will come."

"So, your saying that with you two fighting something good will happen?" Athena asked to clear things up.

"She just helped with the war yesterday. You just can't see it yet." He replied before going back to his meal.

"Perseus, for this war are we against a spirit from Elysium and a-" The Lord of the Dead started before he looked at Percy in horror. While Percy just stared back.

"Only the Lord of the Dead can understand." Was all Percy said going back to his meal.

I looked back to Lord Hades. He was still staring at Percy in horror. _What could make the Lord of the Dead, fearful?_

"Why does Hades have be the only one? Why can't you tell?" Athena pressed on.

Percy looked over with black eyes and a dark aura. Everything turns dark.

"Wisdom Goddess, if I were you I'd shut up, before you lose your title." His voice came out as dark and ancient.

"Who are you?" Poseidon demanded. 'Percy' looked at him, he closed his eyes while shaking his head. When he opened them up everything went back to normal.

Percy looked at the seat in front of him."Is there a reason you just did that?"

I was confused on why he did that. When the seat shimmered and a figure that looked just like Percy did the first day he came back to camp.

"Yes. Because I was losing my patience. She is the wisdom goddess. She should understand that not all knowledge is good." The figure said in the same dark and ancient voice.

Percy shrugged then went back to breakfast.

Poseidon looked between them."Um. You two know each other?"

They both looked at him."Like father, like son." The figure told Percy. For some reason that made Percy laugh. Really hard.

After a few (confusing) minutes the figure starting saying "I am the-"

But was cut off by Percy looking at him with a serious face and said "Actually, I'm going to tell the story. So, it all started when Chaos was creating the universe when two beings came. One is Order, the other is her brother Destruction" he pointed to the figure, now identified as Destruction "To balance out the universe. After the universe was finished they both went down to Earth and chose Champions. They choose demigods or mortals. Michaela is the Champion of Order. While I'm the Champion of Destruction."

We all stared at both of them in shock.

 _I knew Percy would do something great, but, after the last war, I thought he was done. Guess not..._

Destruction turned towards me. "You are right, Son of Kronos."

Everyone else was confused now, except Percy. "Can I ask why?"

Destruction looked to Percy. Percy sighed then looked up. "Chiron, I would like to tell a lot of people why. But I can't. I literally can't. Only a few know-" We all looked at Destruction "D isn't one of them. You met Michaela, there's one. There's me. Then there are seven more. Hades is one . Then the Fates. And the other three, I can't tell."

 _I guess that's all..._

"So, what about the war?" Ares asked.

"I wouldn't ask that, _War God._ " Destruction spat out, "This war is partly your fault."

"How?" Ares growled.

"Because" Percy started "Phobos and Deimos are your children."

"Those two. I thought we had enough of those two before the Titan War?" Clarisse questioned.

"No. I guess not." Percy replied before eating some more.

"Wait," Travis said getting everyone attention. "When and how did you two run into them?"

We turned to Clarisse. She turned to Percy "Not. one. _word_. Jackson." She growled.

"I ran into them. And Clarisse helped me out. She also saved my life." He responded. Everyone, even Clarisse was shocked. "Now, tomorrow at breakfast an ally of mine is coming. He going to help me with something. While there will be the final Nightmare attack. I'll leave Destruction here to help. And Order, as well, will come and help. The fight will start at noon. I'm leaving before that. Any questions?"

We all sat there processing his words.

"What's left after the Nightmares attack?" Reyna asked.

"Then Ares will do something with Phobos and Deimos. After that we all wait until the final battle." Percy replied.

We nodded accepting that answer.

"If the Fates know what's going on. Is that why your life cord disintegrated?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. My fate isn't up to them anymore." He replied in a way where he couldn't talk about it.

We all went back to eating.

A few minutes later, Percy stood up. "Annabeth, can we talk?"

She nodded and both left the dining pavilion.

"Well, I guess I need a to get a new champion." Destruction said.

We all looked at him confused. He sighed "I was kidding. I said that because he left his girlfriend for ten months. Again."

We nodded. _I hope she doesn't kill him..._

* * *

 **Hey, guys...I'm going to leave these two chapters here. I'm not trying to sound depressed, but my world is literally...too much to bear right now. I might not be updating, because I'm really not in the mood. I'm seriously snappish right now. I will see how I feel tomorrow night (might not be much of a improvement), or Thursday. I actually might be better Thursday seeing as it's my day off.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**.


	10. Chapter 9 - Percabeth Reunion

Chapter 9 - Percabeth Reunion

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

Thinking back to four days ago, I was on this beach crying for Percy to come back.

I don't know how I feel with him being back. Happy? Sad? Angry?

He left on his own. Before Hera did it. Not this time.

"You promised." I said looking over. He's sitting there looking out onto the water. I don't know what he's feeling or what he's thinking. All I know is _I don't know this Percy..._

That's the truth. I don't know him. He's a stranger to me.

"Annabeth." I come out of my thoughts. He looking at me with love in his eyes. _Finally an emotion..._ I think to myself. Before he starts again.

"I love you. And I need you."

I shook my head, "Percy, I don't even know you anymore."

He reaches out and wipes away tears. _What is with me and crying. I didn't even feel it..._ He looked me in the eye. **(Start song)**

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh"

I started crying harder. But they were out of joy. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"I swear on the River Styx I will tell and show you this side of me after the war." Thunder showed that his oath was sealed. After a second he said. "I need you to promise me something"

"What?"

"That you will never leave me."

I pretended to think. "I don't know. You are asking for a lot"

He looked crestfallen. I start laughing. "What?" He demanded looking on the verge of tears.

I stopped. "Percy, I was kidding. Of course I'll never leave you."

He looked so happy. Then we kissed.

I pulled back a little bit. "I have waited ten months for that."

He replied, "Me too."

And we sat there kissing on the beach.

 **Hope you liked the Percabeth reunion. Song was All of Me By John Legend.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**.


	11. Chapter 10 - Percabeth Déjà Vu

Chapter 10 - Percabeth Déjà Vu

 **~Percy's POV~**

When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body. I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the beach was filled with everyone from the dining pavilion, except Destruction. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands.

Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, _Best déjà vu moment ever_.

We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water.

Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey—when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

"So, that was the famous underwater kiss scene?"

When Annabeth and I got out it was lunchtime. After the seven plus Nico and Thalia came to the beach.

"I actually didn't see it the first time." Was Thalia's response to Piper's question.

"Me either."

"Why not?" Jason asked both Thalia and Nico.

"I was with the hunt."

"And, I was in the underworld with my dad." Hazel looked at. "That was the whole scene?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other, and nodded.

"So, tell me what was the kiss like?" Leo asked making Annabeth and I blush.

"LEO!" We both screamed making us blush more, while everyone else laughed.

Thalia groaned. "How about I beat all of you in a race to the top of the rock wall?"

We all looked at each other before sprinting away.

And, for the first time in a while, I wasn't thinking about the war.

But of course with my luck, the worse is yet to come.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**.


	12. Chapter 11 - Dinner and Werewolves?

Chapter 11 - Dinner and Werewolves?

 **~Nico's POV~**

After hours of doing normal camp activities, something weird happened.

It's dinner and all of us, the seven, Thalia, and I, are sitting at the Poseidon table. Percy's talking about his adventures from the lightning bolt to defeating Kronos.

While he was talking, I thought back to what happen earlier.

 _Percy pulled me to the edge of the woods._

 _I stared at him. "What?"_

 _He smiled at me, that seemed sad. "I wanted to talk about what you confessed to me after the war."_

 _I automatically took a step back and put my walls back up._ What is he getting at?

 _"I wanted to tell you. I've had time to think about it over the last few months. And I know you don't feel that way anymore. I also understand why and how you reacted when you found out your sister died." He looked off in the distance. "Believe me I know how it feels." He looked back to and smiled a sad smile. "Nico, what I'm trying to say is, I won't judge you. And I'm sorry for not really giving a response when you told me. I was confused and... well I just needed time to think." He grinned "And just know I will support you with any decision you make, and I won't judge. It's not my life, it's yours."_

 _I just stared at him. He grinned mischievously ."Now come on, we have to beat Thalia."_

 _All I could think was._ I like this new Percy...

 _I grinned and ran after him._

"That was a long war." Was Leo's response to Percy's story. Percy opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly there was a bright flash of black.

I looked over to see two wolves. The black one ran under the table and sat by Percy's feet. While the blonde one just sat there looking at Percy.

Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did you do?" He asked looking at the blonde wolf. Then frowned "Why are you so nervous?"

The wolf changed into a guy who dressed just like Percy did the day he came back (a black bellowing cloak underneath was a black shirt, dark skinny jeans and combat boots. And a utility belt around his waist.)

We all gape at him.

"Well, I asked D, if he could bring me here. And-" The hooded figure said. _More Déjà vu..._

He was cut off by the voice of Destruction. That was coming from under the table. "More like threatened me."

"Okay! Why are you here, Hero?" Percy yelled getting everyone's attention.

The figure, Hero replied "Well... I needed to talk to you." He looked around then the ground. "Alone"

Percy frowned. He appeared to be thinking.

"I don't trust him. Once a traitorous -" Destruction started before I saw Percy kick him, causing him to yelp.

"If it's because of trust then-"

"Hero! Shut up, I'm not questioning your loyalty. I was just thinking why you would talk to me alone. So let me guess, Huntress was doing her-" Percy interrupted Hero. Only for Hero to shake his head, no. "Okay. Star wouldn't do that." Hero nodded in agreement. "And Angel, well, Angel is..."

"An Angel" They both said together. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, before laughing.

"Oh. Ha ha. very funny. It was di O inspiring." Destruction said like it was a inside joke.

Percy stopped laughing. "So, what happened?"

Hero sighed. "I was having a dream, where I found out the secret." Percy paled. "Then Michaela came and explained everything... now I see why you don't tell anyone that. It was hard to grasp."

I looked back at Percy to see him pale. Really, really pale.

"Percy, What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"So, the traitor knows. And not me." Destruction complained.

Percy looked at Hero. "We really need to talk. D," Destruction came out from under the table. "Go to the camp and tell Star, she needs to get everyone here, as soon as possible."

Destruction nodded before disappearing.

Percy got up and starting walking out the dining pavilion. Before Hero and Percy could leave, Lady Artemis spoke "Is he a werewolf?"

They stopped. "No" Hero said before looking at Percy.

They both looked at each other before responding together. "Element Wolf."

With that they both turned and left.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**.


	13. Chapter 12 - Breakfast and Murder?

Chapter 12 - Breakfast and Murder?

 **~Piper's POV~**

The next morning at breakfast, we all sat at Percy's table like last night, except Percy hasn't showed up yet.

I wasn't getting worried about him not showing up to breakfast, when it started thirty minutes ago, I wanted to tell him about my dream last night. It happened on Half-Blood Hill, there stood Percy in his Champion of Destruction uniform, and a fat figure wearing all black. I didn't recognize him, he was also holding a tranquilizer gun in his hands. He suddenly fired.

I wanted to scream out to Percy, but I couldn't. I was frozen in place, as well as, horror.

The dart hit Percy's chest, flying right through as Destruction appeared behind him. The dart continued through Destruction to another male figure, who was at least seven feet tall, hitting his stomach.

Then Destruction and the tall male figure disappeared as they fell back.

I looked back at Percy to see the dart in his stomach where it had hit the tall figure. He fell to his knees, his breath coming out in puffs of air, and fell on his left side.

That was when I woke up in fear, silently crying.

Back in the present, we, the seven, Thalia, Nico, and Reyna, are sitting at Percy's table again.

We were debating to go look in his cabin, but turned it down when Annabeth remind us about an ally of his is coming anytime now.

We were just having small talk, when a bright light came from right behind Leo, who was across me.

Michaela stepped out of the light, with her arms crossed over her chest, and emotionless mask on her face.

I was going to tell her about my dream, when a scream pierced the air. I look over at the main entrance of the dining pavilion to see Hero screaming bloody murder.

Once he went passed Percy's table, he stopped. Walked backwards, and knelt in front of Michaela, respectfully saying 'Alpha'. While the guy, who I assume was chasing Hero, came running in. He slowed down, saw Michaela and bowed, coming back up with a respectfully nod and a 'Alpha'.

Michaela was the first to speak, her voice deadly calm. "Hero, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop running around like a headless chicken, screaming like a little girl?"

Hero looked up, almost offended at her last question. With a hand over his heart, still on kneeling, he said. "I do not ran around like a headless chicken, and scream like a little girl."

Michaela rolled her eyes, and looked over at the guy in the black cloak, who had chased Hero. _What is with guys and black cloaks?_

"Stop treating Hero like that. I will not tell you again." She threatened. He shuddered. _Most likely from last time..._

"Now," Michaela started looking at me. "Piper." I was startled she mentioned me. "Can you tell me your dream?" She finished softly.

I nodded, then said retold the dream not leaving a single detail. When I finished, she frowned.

"What does that mean? Is Percy's going to die?!" Annabeth demanded.

Michaela shook her head, still frowning. "No. But he will be close. He might go insane. He might even get trapped in his subconscious." She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. It's happened before. But not in a situation like this. It's a... fragile situation."

I might have stopped breathing along with everyone else around. The gods were in a meeting on Olympus, so they don't understand how Percy's life is in danger.

"We can't let that happen. I won't." Annabeth saying defiantly.

Michaela shook her head sadly. "Annabeth, It's going to happen. And, I will do everything in my power to save him. But, I have been in that same situation before. It's..." She trailed off, "Horrible." She finished shaky.

I got up a gave her a hug. She returned it, after a few moments she pulled away with tears on her cheeks. She smiled at me, though it looked sad.

"Percy's talking to a friend right now about your dream. Don't worry. I already know what they are planning. As we speak actually."

She looked around and smiled a bright smile. _I felt as if everything would work out..._

* * *

 **Alright, a few things I want to go over. One, I'm still getting used to writing on this website. Two, I made this book almost two years ago. For those of you that are asking and wanting longer chapter, I'm sorry, but this story (along with the next six books, plus the second series (four books), and the story/side stories (about three) that I had made) are set in stone. I tried editing this book about a year and a half ago, but I'm older and more experienced now.**

 **I truly am sorry for the inconvenience, but I am writing about ten stories right now, plus I am finishing up my first semester of college and still have to finish my senior year of high school. Please bear with me. I am a tired and crazy mess right now, and the holidays/break only make it even busier than normal.**

 **I, once again, apologize for the trouble, but I am currently doing fifteen things right now. You're welcome for providing the update! (And, no, I was not being snappish in this author's note, I was just informing you of the current situation and I do not mean to sound rude. Have a nice day!)**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**.


	14. Chapter 13 - Before Battle

Chapter 13 - Before Battle

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

After Michaela said that I felt calm. Like I trust her.

"But." Michaela started getting everyone's attention. "For the plan to work. Percy needs to stay here so," She looked at the hooded figure. "Al, can you close the portal alone?"

He nodded. I turned towards him. "Who are you?"

He looked at me for a minute, before pulling his hood down. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. He looked like he was 12.

"Alabaster Torrington, Son of Hecate."

Lou Ellen, counselor of Hecate cabin gasped. "You fought with Kronos, right?"

Everyone gasped and brought out their weapons.

"Hold up!" Michaela yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Alabaster, made up for his mistakes. And, I trust him, as well as Percy. So, put your weapons away." We did as told.

"But, if you were on Kronos' side then shouldn't you hate Percy. For, you know, defeating Kronos."

Michaela snorted. "It took us, 200 pounds of ice, two slaps of concrete, an alleyway, and four dumpsters."

"And you, Michaela were the one to convince me to not kill Percy."

"So, can you forgive Hero?"

Alabaster looked at Hero and shook hands, calling it a truce.

"Good. Now, portal."

Alabaster nodded, pulled up his hood, and ran out.

Michaela looked at Hero. "When are the other wolves getting here?"

"When the battle starts."

She nodded. "Okay. Good. Now, all of you, when the battle starts, you will not fight next to Percy. He has he's own part to do."

"How do know the plan will work?" I asked.

There was an explosion, before she turned to me. "Because, my plans never, _ever_ , fail."

With that she ran out of the dining pavilion, with everyone following.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**.


	15. Chapter 14 - Battle

Chapter 14 - Battle

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

A few minutes into the battle, the gods showed up.

Fifteen minutes into battle, half the battle against the Nightmares was over.

Twenty-nine minutes into battle, two hooded figures were hiding in the shadows.

Thirty minutes into battle, the fight against the Nightmares was over, and many collapsed.

Everyone was walking down the hill, except one.

Annabeth heard the shot. She turned and nearly cried, Percy was lying on his side, not moving.

The hooded figure, who shot Percy, stood there in triumph. Until the second figure hit him with a wooden baseball bat.

Michaela was in a tree when the shot happened, she ran as fast as she could.

Once Michaela got on the hill, she saw Apollo, Poseidon, Piper, and Annabeth about 40 feet from Percy.

"Stop!" She yelled out, they stopped.

She ran over, fell by his side, push him over gently. She saw the dart, she turned, looked up and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" She said in shock.

"Helping." Was the only thing the hooded woman said.

Michaela got up, grabbed the tranquilizer gun, took out the ammo, and sat next to Percy again.

The woman sighed. "If it's all the same to you, I'm going to tie this _thing_ ," She pointed to the other figure. "Up somewhere."

"K." Was the only response she got. The woman took the large unconscious figure away.

Annabeth knelt down on the other side of Percy, where was Michaela was not.

"Don't touch him." Michaela warned.

"Why? And, what are you doing?" Annabeth questioned.

Michaela had a dart in her hand, along with a vial, with the substance she used to heal Percy when he got shot in the heart.

She put both liquids in a medical needle.

Michaela looked up at Annabeth. "Do you trust Percy?"

Annabeth was confused at the sudden change of conversation, but answered 'yes' with no hesitation.

"Do you trust me?"

That question caught Annabeth off guard, but answered 'yes' with no hesitation, again.

Michaela stood, Annabeth followed. Michaela moved to where she was in front of Annabeth, with the needle still in her hand.

"You need to promise Percy and I to never tell anyone about what you see."

"I promise."

"Good." Michaela took a deep breath. "When I inject you with this. You will see Percy."

"What do you mean? What is it?" Poseidon asked.

"This contains the substance in the dart, which will freeze you in your subconscious. Nectar, ambrosia, water, and Percy's blood and as well as my blood."

Everyone blinked.

"Why?"

"It has magical properties. And it will bring you to Percy's subconscious. Ready?" Michaela asked with the needle in front of Annabeth arm. Annabeth nodded

"Oh. And before I forget. You will see Percy as how I see him. And you will see me like how Percy does." With that she injected the mixture into Annabeth's skin.

Annabeth collapsed and fell into darkness.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	16. Chapter 15 - Inside His Head Part One

Chapter 15 - Inside His Head Part One

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

I looked around, only to see darkness. I turned when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"It's okay, Annabeth."

I stopped struggling, when I heard Percy.

"Why can't I see?"

He chuckled. "You need to open your eyes."

I blushed. I opened them, I looked around to see we were in an apartment. In front of the door.

I looked back at Percy. "Where are we?"

He looked down.

"Percy, Where-" I was cut off by the doorbell.

I looked over and saw a younger version of Sally, a woman I don't know, but looked like Michaela, and a younger, _very_ young Michaela.

"Percy!" Sally called out.

I saw a little Percy, who was 3.

I felt Percy warp his arms around my waist, putting his chin on my left shoulder.

"Percy, meet Michaela."

Little Percy walked over to Michaela, who held out a hand to shake, only to get a hug from Percy, who called out, "Kayla!"

I laughed.

I stopped and looked at Percy, who was still on my shoulder. "You knew her since you were 3?"

He sighed, still looking at the scene in front of us. "Yes. I didn't tell you because..."

"Because.."

He sighed, looking at Michaela sadly. "I'll show you."

With that he let go and stepped next to me. "Ready?"

I nodded. We took a step forward.

The scene changed. We were now standing in front of a worn out looking ranch style house, that was blue.

I heard a car pull up, I turned just in time to see a little Michaela running towards the barn.

I took a step forward, and I saw the house on fire, Michaela came back on a horse.

She cried out, but didn't move.

Suddenly the fates showed up. They talked to her, which I couldn't hear what they were saying/

Then, made her their champion.

"Come on. Let's keep going." Percy said, moving us to a park.

"The next day we adopted Michaela into the family. And Mom married Gabe. This happened when she was 7, and I was 9."

He walked me over to a tree. The younger versions of Percy and Michaela came running to the tree.

"Come on. Let's climb the tree, Fish Lips." Michaela exclaimed with excitement.

She started climbing, when she got halfway she sat on a sturdy branch.

"Coming, Impossible Girl." Was Percy's reply when he started climbing.

He got to the branch under Michaela and sat. It didn't last for long, because a young tree nymph pushed him off playfully.

He fell and scream out in pain. I turned to Percy, only to see him staring sadly at Michaela. _Something happens to Michaela because of it_... I thought.

"What happens to Michaela?"

He shook his head, but pulled me along, again.

We came the bedroom, young Percy had his arm in a cast and crying, listening to Michaela's screams.

I broke down crying.

 **~M**


	17. Chapter 16 - Inside His Head Part Two

Chapter 16 - Inside His Head Part Two

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

After I calmed down Percy showed me the next scene. It was of the roof of the apartment building. Apparently their hideout. And where Michaela jumped off the roof to show that she trusts Percy, or that's what Percy told me.

Michaela was sitting against the little cement wall, and Percy was sitting in front of her.

She was singing. I love her singing.

"Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay."

I could sit and listen to her for hours. But unfortunately, Percy had one last scene to show me.

I wish that this had never happened.

Michaela was in the living room with Gabe, while Percy was in the bedroom.

Michaela got up to walk away, only to have a knife in her back. Her eyes widen and she gasped.

Percy comes from the bedroom, to see Michaela fall in shock.

He screamed and ran forward, Gabe left out the door, and Percy held her.

"Promise me you will on and forget me." Michaela requested with her dying breath.

"I promise." Was last thing she heard.

And, was the thing I heard before I fell into darkness.

 **Song was Dark side By Kelly Clarkson.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Sacrifice and Immorality

Chapter 17 - Sacrifice and Immorality

 **~Piper's POV~**

 **After Annabeth Collapsed...**

Athena gasped and ran forward, when she got there Michaela handed Annabeth to her.

I stepped forward and sat next to Athena.

Not a minute later, Annabeth shot up awake.

It surprised me, but when Annabeth lunged at Michaela in a hug, I was even more.

Michaela was rubbing Annabeth's back, while Annabeth cried.

Annabeth pulled back. "You were right. I do see him differently. Just like I see you differently."

Michaela smiled. "Speaking of Percy..." She looked over with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh no. Whatever your thinking. Don't do it." Annabeth warned.

Michaela pulled out the dart, making Percy groaned.

Annabeth hit Michaela on the arm. "Did you really have do that?"

"Yes." Michaela replied seriously.

Percy groaned while he sat up. "She's right."

Annabeth frowned, but didn't say anything.

All of a sudden, Percy and Michaela get in defense positions with swords in hand.

The hooded figure came out of the trees.

"Why is _she_ here?!" Percy asked silently in rage.

"Percy..." Michaela started giving him a look.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Can you stop Michaela from- no. Not you too. Ugh. Okay, fine. You win."

Both girls smiled and high fived each other.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." The woman turned away.

"Wait!" Michaela yelled, making the woman stop. "Can you, you know, _it_."

The woman smiled and walked back to where she came from.

Percy turned to Michaela with a questionable look. Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Percy, you promised, remember?"

Percy made a face and groaned.

"I'll start." After Michaela said that Percy stopped and smiled.

"Fine. But I'm not happy with it." Percy countered still smiling.

The woman came back with the hooded man, who looked like he was bleeding out.

"He's bleeding. But that will be fine, right?"

Both Michaela and Percy nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

The woman smiled and started walking away. She stopped at the border. "Bye. I'll see both of you later, right?"

They smiled and waved.

Michaela shouted 'bye' then added 'Mom'.

That woman was Michaela's Mother. Wow.

"How much room do you need?" Annabeth asked.

"The whole hill." Michaela said walking at the in front of the man's head.

Percy walked over to stand across Michaela, in front of the man's feet.

"Come on. They need space." Annabeth started walking down the hill.

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

Everyone was watching as Michaela and Percy pulled out daggers.

They nodded to each other.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to..." Michaela started, while walking up and cutting her palm.  
"Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you..." Percy continued, while walking up and cutting his palm.

"And I am feeling so small..." They both turned to their younger selves. Percy 8, Michaela 6. Poseidon gasped.  
"It was over my head  
I know nothing at all..."

"And I will stumble & fall..." Rain started to pour down on them, as they continued singing.  
"I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye..."

"Say something, I'm giving up on you..." Fire started around the body  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Ooh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you..."

The tall figure from Piper's dream appeared and took the body, and the rain and fire stopped.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something..."

Both Michaela and Percy were in cased in a bright glow of white and black before they collapsed. Laying on their backs, still conscious, just tried.

 **~Michaela's POV~**

"Michaela?" I froze. That was my Dad, saying my name as if remembering it. Remembering me.

I got up and faced him, only to get to get a bear hug. I changed into my normal aged self, 15.

The glow that happened...

 _Was us getting immorality._

 **One more chapter left of the book. I hope you enjoyed. Song was Say something By A great big world.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234**


	19. Chapter 18 - Introductions and Proposals

Chapter 18 - Introductions and Proposals?

 **~Michaela's POV~**

 ** _Previously..._**

"Michaela?" I froze. That was my Dad, saying my name as if remembering it. Remembering me.

I got up and faced him, only to get to get a bear hug. I changed into my normal aged self, 15.

The glow that happened...

 _Was us getting immorality_

 **Now...**

I look over at Percy, who was looking at me from his hug with Annabeth.

I want to kill them and punch a wall...

 _Me too..._

"Michaela?" I turned back to my dad. _My dad. Wow. Poseidon knows who I am..._ I think to myself excited.

He looked worried. "You alright?"

I nodded, stepped back and sighed. Looking at Annabeth, I walked forward. "I am so sorry."

Annabeth looked at me worried. "Why? What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Percy and I..." I took a deep breath. "That glow, that was around Percy and I, meant that were getting immorality. And we took the place of Destruction and Order. But the worst is that, Percy and I have to marry who the fates choose. It's not our choice." Annabeth looked on the verge of tears.

There were shouts of protest, but the loudest was Star.

"But, you're a maiden!"

"I know. But not for long. And maybe it's time for me to let go of the past. And you guys can keep your oaths, if you want."

Artemis looked at star. "You're a maiden. Why didn't you join my hunters?"

Star looked to me for permission. I looked at Percy, who smiled and nodded back.

I was fighting a smile when I replied. "Thou has thee permission."

Most of the wolves were laughing. Star smiled brightly. "That was a very good impression of me." She said before pulling her hood down.

Artemis and the older hunters, camper, and the gods gasped. "Zoe?" Artemis asked with tears falling.

That's how every single wolf revealed themselves.

Luke

Bianca

Silena

Beckendorf

Ethan

Kinzie

Phoebe

I was smiling like crazy when everyone was having reunions and introductions.

"So, who are you?" Thalia asked me. "Who's your godly parent?"

I looked at Percy and Annabeth, who was looking at us trying to figure it out. I hit Percy.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For not telling Annabeth who I was."

Percy frowned and looked at Annabeth. "I thought she would figure it out."

Annabeth gasped. "Magic."

I smiled and opened my palm to reveal a little horse made of black sand.

Everyone gasped.

"Poseidon, how dare you-"

"Oh. Shut up Zeus. You broke the oath twice as well. Lord Hades was the only one who didn't. And he deserves having his three children. Now shut up and grow up. And if you hurt them or any of my wolves, I will do things to you, that you will wish you had died from." I told him sternly and threatened. He paled.

Percy frowned. "Annabeth, I never told you that story."

Everyone looked confused, while I was smiling.

I squealed and hugged Annabeth. "Congrats. You're now the immortal wife of Perseus Jackson."

I snapped my fingers, Annabeth's clothes changed into a white knee high wedding dress with a white ankle long cloak, and glass slippers.

I frowned when we got who I'd be marrying.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." I groaned and hugged Annabeth.

"Who is Michaela marrying?" She asked Percy, after a few moments.

When Percy answered a few seconds later his voice was full of shock.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades."

 **The end.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	20. Sequel Annoucement

Sequel

 **I hope you all enjoyed the book.**

 **I have already uploaded the sequel called, Perseus Jackson and the Mixed-Bloods.**

 **Thanks for all the support. Thanks for all those to favorite my story and review.**

 **The only thing that comes to mind is the song How far we've come By Matchbox twenty.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
